


choose your words 'cause there is no antidote for this curse

by brokenstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beta Harry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstyles/pseuds/brokenstyles
Summary: Louis wakes at seven a.m. feeling hot and sticky. He couldn't move his limbs due to a certain giant koala clinging on him. He tries to wriggle out but his best friend held him tighter."I'm dying!" Louis says dramatically. He breathes exaggeratedly as he squirms under Harry's arms, earning a laugh from him.Louis swears he felt something poke against his bum, his eyes widen and froze. Harry lets out a moan after the slight contact, unknowingly moves closer to Louis to chase the feeling again.He gulps thinking about how weird Harry's been acting lately.or an au where Louis tries to figure out what's going on with Harry.





	choose your words 'cause there is no antidote for this curse

  
Louis wakes at seven a.m. feeling hot and sticky. He couldn't move his limbs due to a certain giant koala clinging on him. He tries to wriggle out but his best friend held him tighter.

"I'm dying!" Louis says dramatically. He breathes exaggeratedly as he squirms under Harry's arms, earning a laugh from him.

Louis swears he felt something poke against his bum, his eyes widen and froze. Harry lets out a moan after the slight contact, unknowingly moving closer to Louis to chase the feeling again.

He gulps thinking about how weird Harry's been acting lately.

It started 2 weeks ago when he came home from a month long vacation in Japan and Australia.

You see, Harry was never a texter, the guy prefers the old fashioned way -- having late night talks in their shared flat in London, having breakfast at Niall's coffeeshop, reading newspapers, or literally anything that does not involve cellphones or laptops. Except for when he checks Louis' tweets about him.

Somehow, he needs to know everything about Louis' social media activity because last time Harry's picture went viral. He had no idea why so many strangers smile at him in the streets, or the jokes his friends throw at him in uni.

He was an internet meme for the entire month of July.

Anyway, Louis calls him grandpa for most of the time, and Harry would say, "Life's a lot easier when you don't put too much time on your phone Lou you should try it."

Louis just rolls his eyes everytime.

"I don't have a lot of middle aged friends to spend quality time with, Haz. What's so bad about it? It's not like I'm skipping classes or throwing away my life I can do what I want." Louis says.

"For one, you miss out on all the fun you could've had with the lads. Two, you barely talk to me anymore. Three, I don't like us tweeting each other when we're literally in the same room."

"Alright whatever."

It was when Louis had just woken up from a 3-hour nap when his phone started vibrating endlessly.

So imagine Louis' surprise when he received a series of text messages from Harry asking of he's okay, if he's eating well, or if he's safe.

Louis had found it cute and quite unusual since Harry never really texts unless it's really important.

They have been best friends since they met in high school. Harry was his partner in a science project which Louis didn't do anything much aside from giving moral support, anyway, Harry didn't mind.

They have been best friends ever since. Harry was there when Louis presented as an omega at 18. They both freaked out but Harry was quick to calm down and think of ways to help Louis. Harry had to fight the blush creeping up on his cheeks when Louis started rubbing himself on him and begging him for his knot. It was impossible since Harry is a beta. His mom and dad are both betas so there was no way for Harry to present as an alpha or omega. Harry was raised as a gentleman so it was not hard for him to take care of an omega in heat. Other betas or alphas would've taken the chance, but Harry would never.

Consent is a must.

Harry had brought him home and Jay was thankful that his son has a very nice friend like Harry to take care of him. They decided to share a flat when Harry entered college. Now, Louis' in his last year and Harry's in third year.

They've grown closer than they were in high school, especially now that Harry never lives a day without texting Louis 400 times a day.

Louis didn't mind. Maybe Harry finally realized that phones are somehow very useful when you're missing someone who is on very long vacation on the other side of the world. And it's their first and longest time they've been away from each other since they became friends so this might be it. Harry misses him, how cute.

For the first two weeks he was in Australia, Harry made sure Louis' phone is filled with text messages ranging from emojis to where-the-fuck-are-you-notice-me-louis.

_im trying to have fun harry not that im not havin fun with you but im in aus rn i dont wanna spend my time here texting you all day is tht ok -L_

_fuck im sorry :( x -H_

_No fuck that sounds so rude you know i love you ok but i rly want to put down my phone for now i'll talk to u about everything when i get back i promise :) :) x -L_

_im so annoying fuck i love you too u're right im so sorry :( :( xx -H_

_but pls text me before u sleep just anything let me know u alive ok :) xxx -H_

_yes mom i will, bye haz xx -L_

_bye lou :( be careful ! :) xxxxxxxxxxxxx -H_

So, Harry decided to call him instead. Louis worries about Harry's phone bills, but Harry doesn't care because he wants to hear Louis' voice to soothe him. That rich mother fucker.

Louis thinks it's better than texting. Harry probably misses him so much to be acting like this, he gets it because he misses him too. If Harry's gonna be like this for the rest of the time he's away, then Louis has to get used to it.

It's new and it's a little weird but it's nice.

When he arrived to Japan, Harry had been more excited than him. "I know right! There's a lot of cool stuff here in Tokyo, I'll send you pictures!" Louis says.

"No Lou I mean there's only 13 days left until you're home!" Louis tried to sound excited too but he's been dying to go to Japan but Harry didn't even care about it.

"You know next time you should visit Tokyo with me." Louis says.

"I should've went with you Lou," He hears him groan in frustration. "And whose fault is that? huh? where are your grannie friends now? Shouldn't you be having quality time with them like you always do?" Louis teases.

"Next time you aren't going anywhere without me Lou. We're going to places together I promise." And that is another weird thing about Harry. Yes, they were close but never this clingy. Or maybe he just didn't notice since they have always been close to each other. They live together for three years now.

And then on the day he will finally come back to London, Harry was fucking excited. He woke up to different colors of heart emojis and some kisses.

_i'll wait for you in the airport!!!! xxxxxxxx -H_

_harry my flight isnt until midnight x -L_

_i know :) xxxxxxxxxxxxx -H_

_i bought u a present :) xx -L_

_idc i just want you :) xxxxxxxxxxxx -H_

_but thanks, god i cant wait to see you ! -H_

Harry was wearing a fucking pink pyjama when he meets Louis in the airport. Louis was squished in a tight hug that almost broke his breathing circulation.

Harry peppered his face with kisses… wet lips and smooching sounds... all the way down to his neck. And wow, ok, that's new too.

Harry was too happy and excited to notice that Louis froze but he recovers before Harry could even notice.

"I miss you too Harry! How miserable were you without me? Huh?" He hugs him just as tight as he's clinging on him. Harry buries his nose on the crook of Louis' neck and breathes in his scent.

Louis smells like home, like his favorite scented candles with his natural scent mixing. Harry thinks he could stay like this forever.

"It fucking sucked but here you are now!" Harry says.

"Cmon let's go home I got you that weird perfume you wanted last Christmas."

♡♡♡♡♡♡

When Louis thought Harry being clingy would end when he goes back to London, well he thought wrong because Harry became even more clingy than he had been when he was away. It's almost like Harry's acting like his boyfriend. Louis worries for him that there might be something Harry is going through and he's not telling Louis about it.

He had been very insistent on making Louis focus on him only. He grabs Louis' chin to get his attention back to him, "I need you to listen to me Louis. I'm not done talking here, whatever that's bothering you behind us can fucking wait." Harry says.

"It's Liam. He just came by to say hi." Says Louis who rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Oh? where is he?" He looks to where Louis was looking and found no one. Liam has fast feet.

"He's gone, god you didn't even notice him."

"I thought you were ignoring me." Harry says, and then there goes the pout, Louis fucking hates it because he falls for it every time. No one could ever deny Harry anything when he pouts.

"You're doing it again!" Louis shouts.

"What?" Harry says innocently.

"You're pouting! what else do you want from me?!"

"Nothing!"

"You're still pouting! Stop that!" He covers Harry's mouth with his hands.

"I'm not doing anything!" He grabs Louis' hands off his mouth and held them to his chest.

"Stop doing it! I know you want something from me!" Louis pulls his hands back to Harry's mouth to shut him up.

"I'm literally just sitting here!" Harry chuckles, he brings Louis' hands back to his chest near to where his heart beats. Louis tries to cover his mouth again, but Harry got him under his restraint.

Harry has this blinding smile and his eyes look a little droopy but they're shining and he looks so fond, he looks at Louis like he hangs the moon and the stars for him. Like Louis is the greatest thing he's ever seen???

Harry was never this affectionate towards him. He doesn't hold his hand like this, demand this much attention from him, or looks at Louis like he's the most important thing in his life. Like he's --

Nope, not at all, not a chance! he and Harry are best friends and he can't have these thoughts about him that could very much put a strain to their friendship.

He didn't want to make the situation more awkward so he diverts his attention to Harry's hair, "Did you, uh, got your hair trimmed?" Louis asks.

Harry smirks as he runs his hands through his hair, "Do I look good?" Harry bites his bottom lip to look sexy, he wiggles his eyebrows for good measure. Fucking disgusting.

"No, you look stupid." Harry laughs, looking so young under the moonlight.

It reminds him of when they were younger. Harry would always laugh at his jokes even when they're not funny. He laughs the loudest around their group of friends just to get his attention. He gets jealous of Louis' new friends when there's literally nothing to be jealous about because Louis only feels the happiest and most carefee only when he is with his only best friend, Harry.

Louis feels the thumbs caress the smooth skin under his wrists, doing it so gently as if he's a fine china.

He pulls his hands away, weirded by such intimate actions. Only real mates seek for each others' scents. It's totally not what best friends do. He's not up for Harry's games, whatever it is he doesn't want to play.

The next days were the same but on Friday, Harry waits for Louis until his class finished. Harry greets him with kisses on both sides of his cheeks and a puts a hand around his waist.

Rexha and his boyfriend, Steve, whistles at them, "Get it, Harry!" The bastard turns around to salute them then turns back to Louis and smiles.

"What is wrong with you?" Louis says accusingly.

The hand on his waist froze, Harry retracts his hand and raises both his hands as if to surrender. "Is this too much for you? I'm sorry, Ijustwantedtomakeyouhappy." Harry says in a defensive manner.

Now Louis feels bad, he's a dick for thinking too much about little things. He frowns because Harry looks guilty when he shouldn't be.

He looks like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry Haz. It's just, you've been like, acting quite… differently these days, not that I don't like it. I- I do, I like it. I like that you take care of me and that's sweet. It's nice, it's just," Louis gestures with his hands. He doesn't want Harry to feel worse than he already have.

Louis knows he's just being kind and sweet.

"It's so sudden you know. You were never like this before," Louis says defeatedly. Harry slowly puts hands down, analyzing where Louis is going with this.

"Did something happen? Did you fail your exam? Did someone die?" Louis presses.

Harry lets out a sigh of relief, he almost thought he was crossing a line with him. Harry puts his hand on the back of Louis' neck, applying a slight pressure to ease Louis' worry.

Louis stops himself from purring. Harry's thumb traces his jawline and his bottom lip, those pink thin lips have been starring in his wet dreams for weeks.

Harry wishes he could kiss them someday. Taste Louis like he did in his dreams.

"No babe, I'm alright. I'm good, we're good. I just wanted to take care of you. It's me who worry about you all the time." Harry says his eyes never leave Louis' lips.

And uh, Babe. That's fucking new too. Louis swears there's something going on with Harry. He has to talk to Niall about this.

"Cmon let's go home, I'm tired." Louis says, his voice weak.

"Alright babe. Do you want to order take out?"

♡♡♡♡♡♡

Niall is useless.

"Are you dumb? Harry had always been like that with you, don't be daft." Niall said like it's obvious.

When Louis looks back to it, Niall's kinda right. But the difference is: Harry calls him babe, kisses his cheeks, texts him, and sleeps with him on his bed every night. But Niall doesn't have to know about that.

Ever since he got back from that vacation, Harry was barely in his room. He was too late to notice Harry is slowly moving his things to Louis' room.

Like last night, Louis had noticed Harry's shirts are hanged next to his in the closet, and their shoes are on the same rack. At least his room is more organized now that Harry stays there.

So, it's their bedroom now.

Also, his own damn sheets smelled more like Harry than his. If anyone walks in, they would think it's Harry's room because everything has his scent on it.

Wait, what if Harry's catching feelings for him?

HAHA that is so funny considering he was just hanging out with Camille before he went to Australia.

She and Harry had been close, they both like art and music. He invited her over for a movie before his flight to Australia.

Being a third wheel is never fun so Louis went back to his bedroom and slept away the jealousy he felt that night. It had always been him and Harry during Fridays but now there's Camille added to the group. It doesn't feel as exciting anymore.

What if Camille was the reason Harry was acting weird? He was probably moping because Camille had turned him down. She doesn't deserve him anyway. He's gonna talk to Harry about it.

When Louis goes back to their flat, he was hoping Harry was there, awake and watching TV.

Louis opens the door to their flat and he was met with a foreign scent.

Did Harry invite some friends over?

He sniffs the air in the room, it doesn't smell like an alpha, omega, or a beta; it smells familiar yet very different.

The lights are turned on and there was no Harry in the living room.

"Harry?" Louis calls.

"Babe?" Harry answers.

Fuck, he should really stop calling him that.

"Where are you? And stop calling me that!" Louis shouts, he removes his jacket and tosses his bag to the couch. He sits down then he takes off his shoes.

He stretched his arms arm as he yawns.

He stands up and goes to his room but it was locked. He knocks, and looks around to search for something that might have caused the scent.

"Haz are you there? Did you invite some friends over?" Louis asks.

He heard more shuffling before the door clicks open. Harry comes out, he smiles as he envelopes Louis in a tight bear hug.

"Get off me, you just showered!" Louis says but his arms wraps around him instead.

"I miss you." Harry says in his neck, he has grown quite an obssession with it. He buries his nose there and breathes in his scent -- the gesture only alphas do but Harry's not an alpha, he's just moping and is being very clingy.

"I miss you too Haz." Of course, Harry is half naked with only a towel on his waist.

"Go put some clothes on, we've got to talk about something." Says Louis as he breaks the hug.

Harry's face lights up.

"What is it about? Are you thinking about Travelling again on Christmas?"

"No I'm not that rich and it's only October, c'mon go wear some clothes!" Louis shoos.

"You know I can take you anywhere you want, Lou."

"I know you're a rich sugar daddy Haz." Harry's face morphs into a shock.

"I didn't know you're into that!" Harry says as if he's scandalized at the thought of it.

"Shut up!"

♡♡♡♡♡♡

"So tell me about it." Louis begins.

"About what?"

"About Camille."

"What about her?"

"Harry, c'mon I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything you want."

"Really?"

"Yes Haz, c'mon spill."

"Well uh, I was very disappointed with Mr. and Mrs. Corden last night. They thought I bought that Saint Laurent shirt in a thrift shop. A fucking thrift shop, Louis! Do I look like I buy my shit in a fucking thrift shop?"

"Stop fucking with me. Harry! I'm serious!"

"What do you want me to say? Mrs. Coleman has the worst kids they're evil and-"

"Harry what the fuck! I'm fucking serious tell me what the fuck is going on with your life right now? Did Camille do something?"

"Why do you always ask about Camille?" Harry doesn't look like he's going to take this talk seriously. Whatever's going on with Harry right now, Louis needs to know about it before mixed signals and lack of communication ruin their friendship.

"Because you guys were close, but I don't see you with her anymore. Did something happen? You used to hang out with her."

"Don't make it sound like we're close friends. I'm not as close to her as I am to you, Lou, I swear." Harry's being stubborn. He should start looking for new friends, no one seems to take him seriously.

"No that's not the point. Did she hurt you? Led you on? What happened?"

"Nothing. We just hang out twice and that was it."

"Haz c'mon you can tell me about it. I know there's something bothering you, come on tell me."

His eyes squints as decides to think about it. Harry proceeds to arrange himself on the couch and properly faces Louis. He gives him a small smile and Louis returns it back.

He reaches for Louis' hands and kisses his knuckles, slow and sweet. He didn't break eye contact while he kisses each finger.

"You really wanna know what's bothering me?"

Louis gulps, he kinds of want to run away and never talk to Harry until next year. He's being weird once again and Louis hates that he can feel butterflies in his stomach.

"You always smell so good." He brings Louis' wrist to his nose and smells the home-y scent that lingers on his skin. His smell becomes stronger at night when he's tired and sleepy. It's always so comforting, making Harry want to bask in it forever. Harry sometimes thinks about chaining Louis on their bed so Harry can do whatever he wants with him. So Louis never have to leave the bed again and share him with anyone else. But what Louis doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Harry I'm not joking." Louis says.

"Me neither. I like your smell Lou, I've never smelled anything so good before." Louis pulls his hands away and puts a space between them.

Louis didn't miss the hurt and disappointment on Harry's face before it's gone, they both laugh it off instead like it was just some silly joke.

Louis suddenly feels anxious and worried, there has to be a reason for Harry's sudden change of behavior. Everything about him had changed when he went to Australia. The texts, the phone calls, kisses, and the compliments are so un-Harry. He was never like this before. Never in years did they think of each other as potential couples. Things are really beginning to freak him out.

He calls Anne and Gemma on the next day.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

Surprisingly, things went back to normal after that.

Harry went back to being his real ans normal self. Anne and Gemma had paid them a visit on Saturday and oddly enough, things went fine with them.

Harry was not being clingy. No kisses, no phone calls or texts, just hugs. It's like there was an unspoken agreement between them that they should forget whatever had happened on the couch the other night. And Louis is completely okay with that, they can ignore the weird shit that had happen in the past weeks too and go back to being normal.

They had a lovely dinner. Harry cooked chicken and Louis offers to help but he was told to just sit and give him moral support instead because that's what Louis does best. Anne shared stories about Harry's little cousins. Harry made jokes and puns like usually does and they all laughed because they had to.

Everything was more than okay. It was fun and very relaxing.

Louis can finally breathe. He thanks Anne and Gemma for the quick visit. Anne reassures him that Harry just misses him, Louis believes her because Anne knows her son better than he does.

The day was perfect and Louis is fucking elated. He's ready to take over the world with Harry without feelings and all that. Life is fantastic.

The fun was over when Louis realized Harry is avoiding him. He goes back to sleeping to his room but his things stayed in Louis' room. He thinks Harry just probably needs some space so he gives him that.

Even when they're not talking, Harry leaves him breakfast and snacks before he leaves. And by the time Louis comes home, Harry would be asleep in his room and a dinner waiting for him in the kitchen. Louis leaves him thank-you notes along with Harry's favorite tea as a thank you. Harry puts hearts all over the sticky notes to tell Louis he likes it. But Harry throws them away, he doesn't want to freak Louis out again.

Louis isn't gonna lie but the space kinda helped. Harry's actions had scared him and he didn't know what else to do if Harry doesn't plan to talk to him soon about it. He respects that. If Harry isn't ready to talk to talk about it then Louis can wait until he's ready.

It lasts for four days.

Niall had invited him to a gay club. He said Louis needs a bit of fun.

He was stressed with his research papers. He hasn't finished half of it when Mr. Gilberts gave them another shit ton of written reports to work on and Louis is fucking tired.

So he agreed to go the gay club with Niall.

He comes home to the flat, goes to his bedroom, takes off his shirt and grabs anything in the closet.

He wriggles off his pants then he goes to put his dirty clothes in the laundry.

He really should have turned on the lights when he came in because when he did, he screamed like a school girl when he found someone sitting on his bed.

Harry looks like he is about to commit mass murder, eyes are dark, hands are folded into fists, and his nose is blaring.

"Stop screaming it's just me!" Louis puts his palm on his chest and the other on his knees. He almost had a heart attack.

"Well excuse me for illiciting a normal human reaction when your friend who hasn't spoken with you for days had just decided to appear in their room and look like he's going to commit murder." Louis says.

"Don't put the blame on me Louis. You avoided me too." Harry says voice tinged with irritation.

"You started it. And I thought it's for the best since you wanted the space so I gave you exactly that." He covers himself, he forgets he's only in his boxers. He doesn't know why he suddenly feels ashamed of his body in front of Harry. He's never had to hide himself like this. They used to change clothes in front of each other for fucks sake they're best friends.

Harry noticed Louis' discomfort. He turns around, a pained expression on his face. He wants to grab his hair and pull on it until it hurts. All he ever does is hurt Louis, make him uncomfortable, and now his best friend doesn't feel safe around him anymore.

Where did he go wrong?

Harry only wants to take care of him and make him feel good about them together, but each time he does, he freaks out. He can't do something right for once.

If he keeps fucking up like this, he will eventually lose Louis and that's something Harry doesn't ever want to happen. He needs to keep him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I only wanted to take really good care of you Lou. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm s-so sorry. Please don't leave me." Harry's voice faltered when his eyes starts to water.

Oh no.

"No no Harry it's okay. Come here, look at me, I'm alright, hey," Louis hugs him from behind.

Harry turns around and embraces Louis. He missed this. He can't believe he's gone four days without this. He breathes in the sweet smell of Louis from the side of his neck. He couldn't stop the tears from falling when his scent reached his senses. It's been too long.

"I'm alright Harry. I'm okay. I love you alright. I love that you always take care of me, always think of me… the man or woman you choose to marry one day is going to be so lucky to have you. You always want people to feel good about themselves and that's really nice Haz. I'm really sorry and you're sorry too. This is our fault, okay? We're gonna be fine, am I right?" Louis rubs his back while he whispers in his ear.

"Yea Lou, we're good. We love each other and we're going to be fine. I'm really sorry." Harry says.

"Ssshhh, it's okay now. We're gonna talk about it alright?" Louis asks.

"Yes but for now we should sleep." Harry breaks the hug and reaches for Louis' hand. Harry instructs him to sit and wait for him.

He takes off his shirt and pants then put them in the launndry. He turns the light off and goes back to the bed with Louis.

Louis turns on the lamp on the side table and stands up, thinking how he should tell Harry that he had plans tonight. He still have to go to that club with Niall.

Harry makes grabby hands to him, gesturing to him to lie on their bed.

"Uhm." Louis scratches the back of his neck, feeling unsure and awkward. Oh god.

"It's fine, I can sleep on the floor." Harry goes to stand up but Louis stops him before he can leave. Shit, this is harder than he thought.

"No it's okay, I kind of um, promised Niall to, go party in a gay club with him tonight? I don't, wanna leave you here, but I made a promise." Louis says, he biyes his bottom lip and waits for his reaction.

Harry's face is void of emotion until his eyebrow raise at him.

"I thought we we're good Lou." Great, now he's suddenly mad again.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't thought I'd meet you here. I was -" Harry moves towards him and grabs his hips.

Harry puts his arms around and hugs him, his face squished on his belly. "Baby.. are you going on a date?" It's strange that he sounds worried.

This is probably the weirdest Harry has ever been. One minute his crying and next thing you know, he's suddenly mad again. Louis can never keep up with him. This has got to be the fastest mood swings he's ever witnessed. He's kind of terrified but it's Harry and he knows he won't hurt him.

Louis scratches his head, Harry needs to calm down first. Going to a gay club isn't exactly a perfect place for dates, Louis doesn't know why Harry thinks that.

Maybe Harry needs to see a therapist. He is certain Harry is going through something and he's just afraid to tell Louis about it.

His large hands start roaming his back, and Louis is going to fucking produce slick if Harry won't stop.

"Okay okay , it's fine. I can call Niall and hang with him next time instead, is that alright?"

Harry looks up to him and smiles. It's sinister to look back down on him going from being mad to crying to being all smiley again.

"Good boy," Harry says as he pats his back. His hands moves to his side and traced his curves he had any right to.

Louis shivers, he removes himself from his hands and goes to grab his phone and texted Niall. He didn't wait for his reply. He turns his phone off immediately as soon as the text sent.

Louis settles on his side of the the bed next to Harry. His heart is beating fast and Louis wonders if Harry can feel it, or even hear it. Harry burries his face on Louis' neck like he always does, and a large hand splayed on his stomach. He feels like it's a claim.

Louis ignores the thought.

On the next morning, Louis wakes up with hickeys on the side of his neck. Harry is proud of his work.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

Louis and Harry goes back to being best of friends again but with kisses, hickeys, and compliments added in the mix, all from Harry. Louis observes him for a while, everything is fine with him. No mood swings, no avoiding, so Louis counts that as a win.

He fears that Harry might be suffering from certain form of mental illness. Louis talked to Harry about it but he didn't like the idea of going to a therapist, he insists that he is perfectly fine. But still, they didn't talk about it.

Louis respects that, he decided that he's going to deal all of the weirdness when he decides to mate someday. But for now, he is happy whatever he has with Harry. He allows Harry to do whatever he pleases. It's kinda fucked up but Louis doesn't know what to do, he can't even think straight. It tertifies him so much but he loves being taken care of, he likes the kisses, and the hickeys.

Harry somehow makes him feel claimed and loved. He can never ask anything more from him. The next few days, he finds himself reciprocating the kisses and compliments. Harry likes them too much he puts an even bigger hickey on the other side of Louis' neck.

Louis wasn't too happy about it.

He had to wear a turtleneck every single day. Everyone around them had started thinking they're dating, they both just laugh at them and continue to make kissy faces at each other. Rexha thinks they're worst than her and Steve.

So, everything was fine. Life is fantastic once again. Most days it terrifies Louis but mostly he feels good and yaken care of.

The more days pass by, the more possessive Harry becomes.

On Wednesday, Louis had to tutor Tanner, his classmate in Math (yes Louis is a math genius), to help him pass the subject. Tanner had insisted to do it in his flat, he said he can't really concentrate much if they do it outside. He prefers being in the place where he knows he can feel safe and relaxed, so Louis agreed in exchange of cupcakes Tanner promised him.

Tanner's a good cook. He and Louis bonded over cupcakes and some french cuisine Louis can't give a fuck about, but it's Tanner. A really nice alpha who sucks in math but is a science genius. Extremely shy and he smells good too. Louis almost shed a tear when Tanner placed his hand on the bottom of his back while he talks about different types of pasta. And fuck, that's hot.

Tanner had just texted 'see you :))' when Harry started bullshitting him about the bad weather.

"Why can't you just call him and tell him you're sick?! You almost popped a vein from coughing last night!"

"I can drive Harry! It's just a cough, I'm okay now and I'm not gonna die so please just let me go, I'll come back sooner." Louis walks away only for Harry to block his way.

"No. Louis, can't you see it's raining?!" Just the time a lightning struck, Louis lets out the most unmanly scream and jumps to Harry, clinging to him like a child and Harry was fast to catch him, he didn't even flinched on the added weight.

Louis hates him so much.

"Shhh, see, I told you calm down now," his big hands rub against his back making Louis shudder.

Louis pushes Harry's chest when he realized how fucking coward it was.

"I'm a big man Harry! I can handle myself!" Louis shouts.

"Right. Cmon let's get you back to bed. Tanica can wait." Harry pushes Louis' shoulders around and guide them back to their room so Louis can change in his pyjamas.

"His name's Tanner. You know it's Tanner."

♡♡♡♡♡♡

Harry had been guarding the door to their flat. He's been twitchy and he can't seem to calm down. Louis was in the kitchen preparing them tea while they wait for Tanner.

Yesterday, Tanner agreed to do the tutoring in Louis' and Harry's flat on the next day. Louis could finally breathe when he deemed Harry satisfied with their arrangement.

Harry had slept next to him in his bed that night. His smell had turned different. Louis suspected whatever's going on with Harry, it has something to do with it.

Frustration's gnawing on him, Louis feels like he already has the answer on the table but he just can't put his finger on it.

A knock was heard from the door, and Harry was quicker than the light to open it. Tanner was surprised to see it opened so fast.

"Uh, hey. Is this Louis' flat?" Poor Tanner, he's suddenly shy, his hand scratched the back of his neck while the other slips on his back pocket.

"Yes and who are you?" Louis covers his face in embarassment, Harry can be such a little shit sometimes. So he saves his man and goes to the door and meets Tanner.

"Hey Tanner! You're here! Took you long enough." He greets him with a hug and Tanner reciprocates it with a quick kiss on the forehead. Louis blushed on the gesture, and Tanner looked surprised too. He covers his blush with a cough, Louis finds it adorable.

Harry rolls his eyes at the two. He folds his arms across his chest, waiting for the two to get over their flirting.

"Are you guys coming inside or not?" Louis jumps a little at Harry's voice. He forgot to introduce Harry to Tanner.

"Shit sorry, Harry this is Tanner, the one I told you about the other day, we're classmates in math. Tanner, Harry, my best friend." Louis says.

"Hey Harry, it's nice to meet you bro." Tanner offers his hand to shake. Louis looks at Harry expectedly, his heart starts to race when Harry just kept staring at Tanner dead in the eyes then down to his hand and back to his face, Louis swears if looks could kill Tanner would be dead by now. Tanner looks unsure, he looks between Louis and Harry wondering if he should just go.

Louis' bestfriend obviously doesn't want him here and he completely understands.

Just when he was about to retract his hands, Harry shook his hand a little too roughly. Then he. pulls Tanner in for a 'bro' hug which ends up with Harry clapping Tanner's back a little harshly. Tanner tries to fight the tension by clapping him right back but not as aggressive as Harry's. It's normal for them to act like this when they're close to their ruts.

Louis chooses to break the friendly hug, and goes to grab Tanner's wrist and lead him to the couch. Harry closes the door behind them, it bangs a little too loud making both him and Tanner jump in surprise.

Louis' lips pursed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He is so close to smacking Harry in the head for being so rude. They're gonna have a long talk about it later but for now, he has to help Tanner for math.

Louis' going to shave Harry's thick and furrowed eyebrows as a revenge, or throw all his healthy food from their fridge. Harry's irritation is clear on his face when he scurries back to Louis' bedroom. Harry's made such an exit by banging the door, again, a little harsher this time, then locks it.

Louis breathes heavily through his nose, he's having none of Harry's attitude. He is acting like a little bitch and he swears he's gonna pay for being rude to Tanner. The guy didn't do anything wrong.

"Hey, it's fine. I understand, let's sit down first."

He didn't notice Tanner going to the kitchen to get him a glass of water until he felt the glass against his lips, he didn't realize he was becoming sweaty and thirsty, Harry made everything complicated when there's nothing to worry about. Tanner's a friend, he isn't a threat. Every fucking day, Harry's just getting worse.

"Breathe Lou, it's okay. I know alphas can be very territorial. Trust me, I am an alpha myself and I've seen my dad and my younger brother do stupid things. It's irrational sometimes but it's completely normal espe-"

"What the fuck are you talking about." Louis stares at him like he just grew a second head. "Alphas, Lou. We can be very rude some-"

"He's a beta. He's just acting like a little bitch, I don't know why he's acting like this. I'm so sorry Tanner, he's usually polite but I don't know what's happened lately. It's been going on for weeks. I'm gonna have to really talk to him about it."

"Are you sure?" Tanner looks at him like he knows Louis is lying. "Why would I lie about it? He's a beta. He's just been acting really weird, I'm really sorry."

"No, it's okay I'm fine. But like, are you sure? I thought you guys are best friends."

"Yeah? we are, what's the matter?"

"Then you would have known that he's an alpha. A dormant, I think. He hasn't smelled like a full alpha though but it's there. I always smell him on you Lou."

"What? No. That's impossible. Harry's parents are betas, his sister is a beta there's no way he's gonna be an alpha."

"You really suck in science."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, maybe his grandparents? Whoever in their family must have a dormant gene, they usually take effect in the third generation so that must be it."

"I'm gonna talk to Harry about it. Do you know anything else about dormants?"

"Nothing else. All I knew is that they're late to present and their ruts are quite intense, that's all."

Louis feels guilty for being such a shitty friend, and holy shit, it all makes sense now. How could he not have thought about this? All this time he thought Harry had mental illness. The scenting, claiming, and his overly possessive behavior was just him following his instincts. He probably doesn't even know he's doing them. He's heard dormants before. They are the rarest kind of alphas that not many people believe in their existence and they were known for their extraordinarily stressful transition. He remembers how patient Harry had been when he presented, he was there all the time even after Louis embarassed himself in front of Harry, begging for his nonexistent knot.

Now, Louis has to do the same for Harry. He had probably thinking about telling Louis but he just kept making him feel that he's annoying. His heart clenched when he thought about Harry figuring things out on his own because his best friend can't do shit for him when he needed help. If Louis has to contact an omega, then he will do it so Harry can have someone to help him. He can manage stacking Harry's homework and notes for him for when his rut is over.

He can also stay at Niall's to give Harry some space. He's gonna do the right thing for him. Tanner realized that Louis and his best friend need to talk.

Louis is clearly distracted, so he tells Louis that they can do it next time. Louis is so fucking glad he met Tanner because he is such a very nice guy, he's gonna marry him someday, he thinks.

When Tanner was gone, he hears the door to his room open and a very disgruntled Harry ran up to him and buried his face on the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Lou! I didn't mean it!" Harry hugs him tight, his arms held Louis' waist and brought them closer. Louis' arms held Harry's shoulders, he brings his other hand to Harry's hair and massaged his head.

He felt Harry's tears on his neck, he must have been so worried about his actions too. "I'm so sorry too Harry, I'm here for you, okay? We're alright, Haz. We're gonna be okay."

That night, Harry fell asleep with his face on Louis' neck and a hand placed possessively on his stomach. Louis lets it happen because he knows it helps Harry to calm down.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
